Instant d'égarement
by christigui
Summary: Un non-dit, un mensonge par omission... peu importe, Koji se sent blessé et trahis.


_**Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous.**_

_**Genre : OS**_

_**Raiting : M**_

_**Pairing : Iwai/Koji**_

_**Résumé : Un non-dit, un mensonge par omission... peu importe, Koji se sent blessé et trahis.**_

_**YAOI - Don't like don't read**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**(et c'était pluuuuus que nécéssaire !-)**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**INSTANT D'EGAREMENT**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Koji Shinomiya s'entrainait au tir depuis déjà plusieurs heures, regrettant que l'antre qui lui était réservée ne soit pas plus profonde pour viser de plus loin.

Un regard vers le ciel... Le vent tournait et il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Aujourd'hui, il était passablement énervé et avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

Le président du dortoir avait découvert le matin même que depuis deux mois, Keita et Kazuki partageaient la même chambre sans même l'en avoir avisé. Bon certes, il s'agissait le leurs vies privées et personne ici ignorait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en couple depuis un moment... Mais quand même ! D'une part, ça concernait le dortoir et la répartition des chambres, d'une autre... d'une autre, rien...

Un nouveau tir fit claquer la corde plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Il était aussi fâché contre Iwai. Ce dernier résidait dans un pavillon en face des chambres des deux garçons et savait depuis plusieurs semaines ce qu'il en était, mais ne lui avait rien dit.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, se complaisant dans cette relation qui leur permettait de ne pas se sentir gêné des silences. En ça, ils étaient identiques, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient trouvés à leur arrivée dans cette prestigieuse école.

Un autre tir...

Quelques gouttes commencèrent a tomber et le rythme s'intensifia rapidement. Il ramena donc l'arc près de son corps et regarda la pluie sans vraiment la voir, toujours dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne arrive en courant, essoufflée, s'appuyant à l'angle d'un mur qui séparait les espaces entre archers, trempé de haut en bas.

Inutile de tourner la tête, il savait reconnaitre cette présence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici par ce temps ?

_ Je... je...

L'effort physique avait épuisé le jeune homme qui eu bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'était fait surprendre par les intempéries sur sa route et avait hâté le pas de peur de louper son ami.

_ Je voulais juste...

_ ...Je sais.

Nouvel instant de silence bercé par les gouttes d'eau de plus en plus lourdes.

Koji était loin d'être bête et une fois sa rage évacuée, il avait compris que l'autre n'avait pas forcément cherché a lui mentir. Il avait juste fait preuve de son habituelle discrétion en respectant l'intimité de leurs jeunes amis.

Il passa près de l'artiste et s'arrêta à sa hauteur sans pour autant regarder celui qui ne vivait que pour obtenir un minimum d'attention de sa part.

_ Ne restes pas là, tu vas attraper froid. Dit-il un peu durement, malgré l'attention portée à la santé fragile du dessinateur.

Koji ne lui en voulait pas. Iwai se sentit alors soulagé d'un gros poids, puis se redressa.

L'archer reprit sa route, ouvrit la porte qui menait aux vestiaires et son camarade aux cheveux gris-blanc ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Pour être honnête, ce dernier ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid puisque n'ayant que la peau sur les os, son corps était perpétuellement gelé.

Cette 'réconciliation silencieuse' était à l'image de leur relation, et c'est en suivant les pas du géant aux épaules larges, hypnotisé par sa démarche droite et sure qu'il entra à son tour dans la grande pièce sombre où avait été installé quelques casiers, bancs et douches.

A peine entré dans le vestiaire, il reçut une serviette blanche en pleine poitrine et son manque de réflexe fit que ladite serviette tomba au sol. Le temps de la ramasser, Koji était déjà nu et mettait l'eau en route, derrière un simple muret qui ne cachait que le nécessaire.

Sans un regard pour son comparse, il passa la tête sous le jet et le reste de son corps suivit aussitôt. Toujours dans ses pensées, Iwai sursauta quand la voix dure s'éleva pour ricocher contre la faïence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu vas encore tomber malade.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais c'est d'un pas tremblant que le lycéen s'avança, commença a déboutonner sa chemise humide, laissa glisser son pantalon et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements pour rejoindre le président du dortoir, ne laissant qu'une douche vide entre les leurs.

L'eau chaude l'aida à se détendre enfin. Il avait craint que son ami lui tienne rigueur de ce secret non partagé, même s'il savait celui-ci incapable de la moindre méchanceté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se retrouvaient à prendre une douche en même temps, c'était même habituel dans cette école aux vestiaires collectifs. Koji risqua un regard à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de rester accroché.

...Le corps d'Iwai était... poétique... magnifique... et diable, terriblement érotique.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la droite au même instant. Les deux élèves tiquèrent mais firent comme si rien était, et pour se donner un peu de consistance, le jeune homme aux cheveux de geai tendit un savon liquide à l'artiste, qui bien sûr, n'avait aucune affaire personnelle à disposition. Une fois le savon loin de lui, il coupa l'eau et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa serviette à l'abri des gouttes, derrière le muret.

Il se permit donc d'observer encore quelques secondes son ami s'enduire de mousse, les cheveux collés dans son cou fin, le dos légèrement cambré, ses bras fléchit, les mains sur son visage pour ne pas se piquer les yeux, ...ou juste, apprécier la chaleur retrouvée.

S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que le toucher, juste une fois, juste pour voir...

L'archer se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Ce n'était pas des pensées à avoir.

Mais son œil alerte fut attiré par... . Iwai avait posé une main contre le carrelage et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. En s'approchant, il vit ses jambes trembler et eu juste le temps de courir, de l'attraper dans ses bras, le tenir tout contre lui, que le jeune homme s'effondrait dans ses bras.

La chaleur devait être la raison de son étourdissement. Etant très sensible, il n'avait fallu que ça pour le faire chavirer dans les onsen lors de la soirée d'accueil de Keita...

Mais maintenant que l'artiste sentait le corps de son meilleur ami contre lui, une simple serviette autour des hanches séparant leurs intimités, ses bras puissants autour de sa poitrine, ses mains fermes, douces, inquiètes et calleuses contre sa peau... il manqua de vaciller davantage.

_ IWAI ! ...Iwai tu vas bien ? Répond-moi !

Il dégagea une de ses mains en vue de couper l'eau au plus vite, mais celle du dessinateur la saisit et la reposa contre son torse.

Un geste si inhabituel, et particulièrement déplacé... .

Plongé entre deux mondes, comme dans un rêve entouré de coton, bercé par le bruit régulier de l'eau, telle une berceuse rassurante, Iwai ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait,

L'archer ne sut comment interpréter ce geste. Il bougea un peu, voulant s'assurer que son camarade était toujours conscient. Il déplaça légèrement ses mains sur le corps sensible, si sensible qu'il se mit a respirer de plus en plus fort, à trembler dans ses bras, à relâcher les muscles de son cou pour laisser sa tête pencher en arrière contre une épaule robuste et toujours présente pour lui.

_ Iwai... . Murmura-t-il simplement, incapable de former une phrase complète.

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage strict, mais ce sentiment laissa place à un certain apaisement... _« Enfin..._ » Enfin il le tenait dans ses bras, enfin il pouvait poser ses mains sur lui et enfin il...

Ni le changement brutal de température, ni le corps de Koji nu à deux pas de lui n'avait pas été le facteur déclenchant de la légère perte de connaissance de l'étudiant, mais l'odeur, l'odeur du savon liquide avait envahi son cerveau, l'odeur de Koji Shinomiya était partout sur lui et ça avait été trop dur a supporter. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sur lui, contre lui, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation de bien-être. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, toujours un peu en arrière, inconscient de laisser ainsi son cou exposé au regard de son vis-à-vis, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. ...Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, il voulait sentir encore ses mains sur sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien...

Ils frissonnèrent au même instant, comprenant que le moment irréel était unique et précieux, et s'est en se laissant aller à ce sentiment de bien-être que les mains de Koji se mirent a glisser contre une peau blanche et douce, que ses hanches se rapprochèrent contre celles de son camarade et que ses lèvres se mirent a frôler son épaule, puis son cou, comme un papillon qui n'osait pas se poser de peur de se faire écraser.

Entouré d'un nuage de condensation, les deux hommes, le rouge aux joues, se laissèrent aller à un tendre instant d'égarement. Alors que ses jambes soutenaient à peine son poids, le dessinateur sembla encourager son ami à découvrir son torse, lâchant un léger gémissement quand il effluera une pointe dressée malgré la chaleur, tandis que l'autre main de l'archer glissait de sa hanche à son ventre, pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas, l'enserrant davantage pour être certain qu'il ne tomberait pas au moment où sa bouche se posa enfin dans le creux du cou offert à lui.

Victime de son propre corps, un frisson saisit le plus frêle, l'obligeant à cacher son sexe de sa main et à reculer ses fesses qui heurtèrent la virilité du sportif, tout autant éveillée que la sienne.

Un éventuel retour en arrière était alors impensable.

La respiration saccadée des deux élèves de troisième année emplit le vestiaire d'une sensualité tintée de plaisir inavoué, et c'est d'un naturel effrayant que les doigts de l'un entrèrent en contact avec l'intimité de l'autre, lui arrachant un gémissement cette fois beaucoup plus franc.

Envouté par les plaintes de plaisir de plus en plus prononcées, il le caressa doucement, resserrant les doigts de sa main droite un peu plus fort autour de la verge tendue, tandis que sa main gauche continuait de titiller une de ses pointes rose pâle et sensible, que sa langue goutait à sa peau, que ses lèvres jouaient avec son oreille, que son nez repoussait les cheveux mouillés du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son propre sexe coincé contre une serviette imbibée d'eau, serviette qui tomba d'elle-même sous son propre poids quand il se décolla un peu, le temps de trouver une position plus confortable pour son érection toujours plus vigoureuse.

Un râle de plaisir franchit les lèvres du président des dortoirs, son membre tendu était coincé dans le pli qui séparait les fesses de son ami. Il se laissa aller à mimer l'acte, d'abord timidement, puis d'une manière plus équivoque, sans pour autant aller vite, juste... plus fort.

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, sentir que son désir était partagé suffit à le conduire sur le chemin d'une jouissance qu'il savait proche et cet instant ne tarda pas, son corps se cambra, la prise de Koji se raffermit autour de son torse et contre ses fesses qu'il poussa en arrière, libérant un cri de plaisir aigu, et pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à produire cet effet puisqu'aux vus de son état de conscience, il était à peine capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait... . Le président l'avait bien comprit et ça ne fit que renforcer cette envie qu'il avait de le... .

Non, sa victime était trop faible et il tenait trop à lui pour abuser davantage de la situation.

Une main sur la faïence face à eux, les doits crispés, Iwai se laissa enfin aller, ouvrant grand les portes du paradis. Il jouit son plaisir refoulé contre les carreaux gris-bleus et sur la main de son camarade, mais l'eau se chargea rapidement d'éliminer tout ça, comme elle lava cette trainée humide et épaisse qui s'était rependue entre eux à l'instant même où leurs corps s'étaient tendus, ensemble.

Haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'osèrent pas bouger, mais les lèvres de Koji en décidèrent autrement et, revenant presque à la réalité, Iwai s'effondra, tout juste retenu par les bras musclés de l'archer. Cette fois, bel et bien inconscient.

Au sol, un genou à terre, Koji eu une pensée triste en se disant que les émotions à fleur de peau de son camarade finiraient par le tuer. Il redressa son visage, dégagea quelques mèches humides et observa son air paisible avant de le serrer une dernière fois contre lui.

L'eau cessa de couler. Un corps inanimé fut porté et allongé sur un des bancs de bois, séché puis couvert avec autant de soins que la plus douce des infirmières. Il calla quelques serviettes sous la tête de son ami et enfin, se laissa tomber au sol, s'adossa au banc, le quittant des yeux, plongé dans ses pensées.

Habitué à la faible constitution du dessinateur, il savait qu'il finirait par se réveiller et à ce moment-là, il serait présent. Pas pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, ni pour lui faire le moindre reproche, encore moins une déclaration franche et sincère de tout ce qu'il y avait d'enfouis au fond de ses tripes, mais juste pour être là, près de lui, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et peut-être, le voir sourire.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**...Une tite review pour la route ?**_


End file.
